team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Ginrai Convoy
Ginrai Convoy is an OC of OverNerd02 and a former Optimus Prime. Ginrai came from an AU of Transformers Armada and he has chosen to abandon his postion and place as Leader and even forsaken the Matrix of Leadership and lives in self-exile. The End of being a Prime When the Decepticons proceeded to beat the Autobots back to Cybertron, but this was the least of Optimus Prime's worries: learning from the Mini-Cons of the existence of an ancient evil named Unicron, Prime attempted to convince Megatron—now upgraded to Galvatron through the power of the Mini-Cons—of the necessity of an alliance, to no avail. While Prime was left to co-ordinate the Autobot resistance as best he could, Thrust and Sideways stole the Requiem Blaster and Skyboom Shield using them to begin the reawakening of Unicron, who was revealed to be Cybertron's own moon. In a formal ceremony before all their troops, Prime and Galvatron shook hands, uniting the Autobots and Decepticons into an armada that struck at Unicron together. Their forces unable to damage the dark god's exterior, Optimus Prime and Galvatron decided to venture inside his body, where they immediately came under attack by his internal defenses. Working their way to the chamber containing Unicron's "heart", they were captured by the chaos-bringer, and offered the chance to merge with him willingly. Optimus's refusal prompted Unicron to accuse him of lying to himself, telling him that he had always loved the thrill of war as much as Galvatron, and that the only thing that distinguished them was the Matrix in Prime's chest. Before Unicron could forcibly merge Prime with him, the kids intervened, freeing the Mini-Con weapons from Unicron's hold and de-powering him, creating a wave of energy that spontaneously changed the color of Prime's armor. As they all tried to escape Unicron's dormant body, however, Galvatron challenged Optimus Prime to one final duel. Prime agreed, discarding the Matrix so that he could prove Unicron's analysis of him wrong, but as the fight raged, both combatants succumbed to their base natures, fighting the most ferocious clash of their history. The negative energy of their battle reawoke Unicron, and he began to draw everything nearby into his maw. Prime held tight to Galvatron, trying to save his life, but Galvatron was unwilling to live in a world where peace was the only option, and forced himself free of Prime's grip. Galvatron disappeared into Unicron, and with their battle concluded, the flow of negative energy ceased, causing Unicron to vanish in a flash of light. In the battle's aftermath, the Matrix of Leadership floated by Prime in space, but, feeling that he had only proven Unicron correct, Prime considered himself unworthy of carrying it. His current whereabouts remained unknown to a majority of his friends. His Return Despite having left everything he known behind Optimus continued fighting against evil and injustice possibly because he believed Unicron was right about him enjoying battle or to prevent Unicron revival he traveled to multiple worlds in need of help for an unknown amount of time. But he would eventually resurfaced on earth damaged and repaired by a advanced organization run by humans and not recalling how he ended up almost dead, Optimus preformed his most shocking act he discarded his name and told the humans who had helped him that his name was. "Ore Wa Covoy, Ginrai Convoy and i am the Nightmare of all evil." -Optimus discarding his name and re-inventing himself- With this act done Optimus have thrown away everything that made him Optimus and now he decided to work with the people who saved his life as an agent of good and defend Earth which was always a second home to him and prevent it from making Cybertron mistakes. Ginrai's Forms Due to the repairs done to Ginrai, he discovered he now had the ability to fuse with other machinary and no longer limited to fellow autobots or minicons which was refered as Powerlink. Realtionship Trivia *Optimus new name "Ginrai Convoy" comes from the Japanese versions of Transformers. "Convoy" comes Optimus Prime japanese name and the Rank of Leadership in the japanese versions in place of "Prime" as for Ginrai this name comes the third Transformers G1 series Super-God Masterforce. *The reason Ginrai was chosen as this character's first name was tribute to Ginrai of Super-God Masterforce, who had striking resembelence to Optimus Prime. Category:OC Characters Category:Transformers Category:Characters